


the loneliest evening

by orphan_account



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>you send the autos swerving...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	the loneliest evening

sometimes  
you can't remember who you are  
you wake up in the morning  
in your fancy expensive bed  
and you just feel lostlostlost  
(who are you, again?)

after all, you've grown up  
living a lie  
(James Gatz became Jay Gatsby)  
and didn't anyone ever teach you  
the past always catches up with you  
(you can run, but you can't hide)  
Jay (Jacob) Gatsby (Gatz)

you've built up your perfect little fairytale  
rich man  
beautiful woman  
but happily-ever-after is for children and storybooks

you built your house  
out of cards and farflung dreams  
and now it's falling down  
collapsing in on itself (on you)  
downdowndown (crash)

dreams disappear in a haze of heartbreak and death  
there's only so long you can fight against reality  
(in the end, you always lose)


End file.
